conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom of Scandinavia
Work in progress; please be patient The United Kingdom of Scandinavia is a constitutional monarchy consisting of the former nations of Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland. Formed during the international economic crisis early in the 21st Century, the kingdom has quietly emerged as an emerging economic and technological power. The Kingdom Begins In early 2001, the international economic crisis hits the nations of Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. In September, all three governments shut down, burdened by debt and stagnant economies. Shortly after recalling their respective parliaments, Swedish King Carl XVI Gustaf, Norwegian King Harald V, and Danish Queen Margrethe II met with Prince Axel Gustaf Bernadotte (a mutual cousin of the Swedish and Norwegian kings) about ruling over the three nations. After months of negotiations, the United Kingdom of Scandinavia was formed. At the coronation ceremony of King Axel Gustaf, Carl Gustaf, Harald, and Margrethe lay their crowns and jewels before the new king. Axel Gustaf ordered the former monarchs to reclaim their relics, announcing that they would serve as Grand Princes of their respective realms. Shortly after coronation, Swedish economist Karl-Adolf Andersson was elected Prime Minister. Immediately after his election, Andersson began to take measures to repair the new kingdom’s shattered economy. He reformed and tightened the once-liberal welfare system. He oversaw the decentralization of the nation’s education and health care systems to give local governing bodies more authority. He eliminated several government jobs, ignoring polls opposing the move. He stripped the state churches of their governmental power and entitlement, arguing that it would make the stagnant churches more active and vital. He reduced spending, eliminated corporate and agricultural subsidies, and lifted regulations on business. His reduction of income and capital gains taxes made the nation more attractive to business. He concentrated existing spending on infrastructure, technology, and defense. By Andersson’s re-election in 2005, the kingdom’s once-massive debt had turned into a substantial surplus. Finland Joins the Kingdom In 2007, the Finnish government collapsed, citing its massive debt and inability to pay for its services. As the country began to sink into chaos, several Finnish officials, led by MP Kristjan Lumme, began to negotiate with Scandinavia to join the kingdom. With the government’s consent, Scandinavian troops entered Finland to restore order and to protect the Finnish-Russian border in the event of a Russian invasion. A nationwide referendum was held in November, with entry into the kingdom passing overwhelmingly. On 3 December 2007, Finland officially entered into the United Kingdom of Scandinavia, with Lumme elected as Administrative Governor and Fredrik Sakari (a descendant of the Bernadottes) crowned Grand Prince. By the end of 2008, the Finnish economy was beginning to rebound, although it still lagged behind its Swedish and Norwegian counterparts. Trouble in Eurasia and Zulkavita In 2009, with Europe threatening to plunge into war, Andersson reiterated his nation’s policy of strict military neutrality. Nonetheless, Andersson said his nation was prepared to defend its borders. In February, Parliament lifted restrictions on the kingdom’s strict gun ownership laws; a run on private gun sales began immediately afterward. During the Pan-Eurasian War, the kingdom stayed neutral, although it did welcome refugees from Russia and Zulkavita. It also maintained neutrality during the Zulkavitan coup, despite pressure from the large number of Estonian, Latvian, and Lithuanian exiles opposed to Zulkavitan rule of their people. The Icelandic Question In January 2009, the Icelandic government collapsed under a weight of severe debt. After the government's resignation, unrest sprang up throughout the country. Concerned civic leaders discussed the possibility of uniting with Scandinavia, and sent a delegation to Stockholm to discuss annexation. On 27 February, at the request of those leaders, the Scandinavian Navy arrived at Reykjavik to maintain order. On 14 March, voters overwhelmingly approved Iceland's entry into the kingdom. On 2 May, business executive Ludvik Eskilsson was named Iceland's Grand Prince by King Axel Gustaf, while Icelandic voters elected Marta Þorsdottir as Administrative Governor. Grand Prince Ludvik was crowned on 31 May, with Þorsdottir sworn in on the same day. The Lumme Administration In early 2009, Andersson announced that he would not seek another term for Prime Minister. Former Finnish Administrative Governor Kristjan Lumme was elected in May to succeed Andersson. Lumme says he will continue to follow Andersson's economic and diplomatic policies. Category:Regions Category:United Kingdom of Scandinavia